silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Meet the Droids
12:34 To Bluetopia (slowly moves head back, blank expression on face) 12:36 ~Silverstream Audree: *suddenly sits up, and blinks in confusion* ...uhh 12:37 To Bluetopia .....sorry... that was far too inappropriate.... 12:39 ~Silverstream Shush... *holds up a finger* I need to think for a moment... 12:40 To Bluetopia (sits back and looks away from her) 12:41 ~Silverstream ...Alright.... I do not know why that happened, but... Never speak of it again, agreed? 12:42 To Bluetopia .....you should go 12:43 ~Silverstream ...Understood *stands up and walks over to door* sorry... 12:44 To Bluetopia (remains silent, doesn't look at her) 12:46 ~Silverstream *opens door and sees Cyrinity outside it* I would skip your daily attempt if I were you... Cyrinity: *peeks around Audree's shoulder at Arlan* Arlaaaan, are you ok? 12:47 To Bluetopia (ignores her, lies down on bed and closes eyes) 12:49 ~Silverstream Audree: *grabs Cyrinity's wrist and drags her away* Cyrinity: Ooh, Where are we going? Audree: NOWHERE! 12:50 To Bluetopia (Protocol Droid suddenly walks into their path) 12:51 ~Silverstream *sighs* Can I help you? 12:52 To Bluetopia (looks over) I do not believe so, in fact i shouldn't even be here 12:53 ~Silverstream ...Where did you come from? 12:54 To Bluetopia My master insisted that me and my companion travel here for an errand 12:56 ~Silverstream Cryinity: I'm bored, bye! *scurries away* Audree: *rolls eyes and looks at droid* Alright, who is your master, and where is your companion? 12:57 To Bluetopia (astromech droid, nudges back of her legs and beeps) 12:59 ~Silverstream Oh lovely, this one beeps... 12:59 To Bluetopia Protocol Droid: Yes, i'm afraid R2 does talk quite a bit.... 1:00 ~Silverstream *folds arms* What errand were you assigned? Perhaps I can help. 1:01 To Bluetopia (straightens up) Attempting to find a room, now we must be going. (walks past her and Astromech droid follows) 1:03 ~Silverstream *scoffs and keeps walking* Droids... 1:04 To Bluetopia (knocks on door of Arlan's room) Mister Sylo, Mister Sylo your presence is required 1:05 ~Silverstream *stops and hides behind corner and listens* 1:05 To Bluetopia (no response from door, knocks again) Mister Sylo! (astromech droid beeps) I'm aware he isn't answering Artoo, no need to point out the obvious 1:06 ~Silverstream *steps out* He's upset... And apparently this is what he does when he is upset 1:07 To Bluetopia (turns around) In that case, its pointless to spend my time here (walks down hallway) 1:09 ~Silverstream Perhaps come back later... Or I can attempt to drag him up 1:10 To Bluetopia i would not care for anymore violence! 1:11 ~Silverstream No... No, violence would not be necessary 1:12 To Bluetopia or any kind of hassle (looks to Astromech droid) we'll just have to return to the Commander 1:14 ~Silverstream Fine, fine... Return to your Commander, whoever that is 1:15 To Bluetopia Master Skywalker.... (walks ahead) 1:15 ~Silverstream ...What did you just say? 1:17 To Bluetopia (doesn't respond and walks down hallway as Astromech follows) 1:19 ~Silverstream *immediately walks to Sylo's door and knocks loudly* ARLAN... 1:21 To Bluetopia Sylo: (from inside room) no.... 1:22 ~Silverstream Do you realize that those were Luke Skywalker's droids trying to get your attention? Well I assume he is the only Skywalker... 1:22 To Bluetopia ....go away 1:24 ~Silverstream Do you have any idea how petty you sound right now? One of the greatest leaders of the Rebellion wants YOU, and you are ignoring him. And for what? This is between you and I... Let's keep it that way 1:26 To Bluetopia voice from behind her: i wasn't looking for him.... 1:27 ~Silverstream *stiffens and slowly turns around* 1:27 To Bluetopia Luke: (arms folded) I'm sorry if i'm interpreting something between you too.... *two 1:29 ~Silverstream *shakes head* N-No... Master Skywalker, what are you doing here? 1:30 To Bluetopia firstly your not a droid, i'm not your master (smirks slightly) call me Luke... and i wanted to talk to you and with your Commander about something else, but that isn't important 1:32 ~Silverstream Apologies, Luke... I promise, I am not normally this awkward... *clears throat and straightens* What do you wish to talk about? 1:32 To Bluetopia to see your progress here. A friend was thinking about you, and maybe some assurance is needed for her 1:35 ~Silverstream Oh, alright then... Well, I've already had one successful mission. It was simple, but still. Companionship is... As good as can be expected, and Arlan and I- *cuts herself off* ...Things are going fine. 1:36 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) do you feel like you belong here? 1:37 ~Silverstream Much more so since the mission, yes... 1:37 To Bluetopia then i'm glad. I knew i was right about you (reassuring smile) 1:38 ~Silverstream *smiles back, relieved* May... May I ask you something? 1:40 To Bluetopia of course, what is it? 1:42 ~Silverstream Have you ever... Ever showed a significant display of affection to someone when you didn't even think you felt that way? *cringes* 1:43 To Bluetopia (nods) twice actually.... 1:44 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow briefly* ...What did you do afterwards? 1:45 To Bluetopia well in the first case, awkwardly watched the girl i liked kiss one of my best friends. Assuming this is a case of teenage drama (smirks) 1:46 ~Silverstream Excuse me, I am not a teenager! *folds arms* 1:49 To Bluetopia And something tells me this isn't a case of Camie and Windy, what's your point? 1:50 ~Silverstream *pauses* Foooor future reference....? 1:51 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes and smiles) i was trying to be humorous 1:51 ~Silverstream ...you failed *smirks* 1:51 To Bluetopia iiiii get told that a lot 1:53 ~Silverstream *shifts in her spot* ...Was it Princess Leia? The one who needed reassurance... 1:53 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) ....her discomfort was obvious 1:55 ~Silverstream Can you... Can you give her a message for me? 1:55 To Bluetopia ....sure? 1:57 ~Silverstream Please tell her that I know and understand her concerns, because I know the Empire intimately... But I am not one of them, nor will I ever be one of them ever again. Also, I very greatly appreciate the chance to turn around, to fight for the good side. 1:58 To Bluetopia i'll let her know.... it isn't her fault.... she's dealing with a lot.... since Bespin, we've all changes *changed 1:59 ~Silverstream *nods* Change... A lot of that going on 2:01 To Bluetopia (holds up left hand) this is a cybernetic.... we all lost things.... 2:02 ~Silverstream ...Who took your hand? 2:04 To Bluetopia I've been asking myself that question too..... 2:04 ~Silverstream *confused look* How can you not know who severed your hand? 2:06 To Bluetopia i know who..... its just i question who he is.... 2:07 ~Silverstream ...well... Handy replacement... *sighs* I swear I had no intention to make that pun 2:08 To Bluetopia .....it cant be unsaid now (weak smirk) 2:09 ~Silverstream Just like some things can never be unseen, or unheard... When you live with a Zeltron, you learn that many times over 2:11 To Bluetopia Well, the Zeltron's I've met are lively.... 2:12 ~Silverstream *scoffs* Understatement of the year... *smiles faintly* She's family though, as is everyone else here 2:16 To Bluetopia (nods in understanding) the Princess is like family to me too 2:17 ~Silverstream It is good to have close, familial relationships within these wars... Helps up pulls through, it seems 2:18 To Bluetopia Protocol Droid: (walks up to them) Master Luke, sir, the princess had made contact. She wishes to speak to you on her cruiser. Luke: (nods) thanks Threepio. Take Artoo back to the shuttle, i'll be there shortly 2:20 ~Silverstream *looks at them, vaguely sad expression* We lost a droid... He was Arlan's. 2:21 To Bluetopia ....i'm sorry.... i wouldn't be here without those two. They're like family as well 2:23 ~Silverstream I have never personally developed a relationship with a droid.... Though I find they have much more personality than I had ever envisioned 2:24 To Bluetopia (looks at R2-D2 at end of hallway) .....they really do... 2:26 ~Silverstream I'm no expert, but it seems to me someone should construct a spherical droid, one that rolls in all directions... Don't you think? Oh, please don't tell me that has already been invented, and I was simply ignorant of it... 2:29 To Bluetopia (smirks slightly) what would possibly be the point? mobility? 2:29 ~Silverstream Of course... And it'd be adorable *sniffs indignantly* 2:31 To Bluetopia ...i will have to take your word for it.... i think i should leave... duty calls 2:32 ~Silverstream *nods* Thank you for visiting... Luke. *smiles slightly* 2:33 To Bluetopia ....always... Audree (smiles back) 2:35 ~Silverstream *waves subtly at R2, and walks down hall* Category:Blog posts